


I Just Want You (Back by My Side)

by fallingintodivinity



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Sibling Incest, Spoilers for Thor: Ragnarok, To make up for that hug scene that we all missed out on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 16:09:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12634533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintodivinity/pseuds/fallingintodivinity
Summary: “So,” Thor said, putting his glass down on the table. “You’re really here, then.”“It seems,” Loki said, spreading his hands in an elegant shrug, “that I am.” He put the crystal bottle stopper that Thor had thrown at him down on the small table by the door.“You never cease to surprise me, brother,” said Thor.“Well,” Loki said modestly. “I’d hate to think that I was gettingpredictable.”[Set at the end ofThor: Ragnarok]





	I Just Want You (Back by My Side)

 

 

“So,” Thor said, putting his glass down on the table. “You’re really here, then.”

He was tired, so tired; he felt like he could sleep for a week. He’d thought his brother dead after the battle against Malekith in Svartalfheim: he’d mourned him, wept for him. Then, four years later, he’d found out that Loki was alive, that Loki had betrayed and abandoned their father, he’d upset Loki’s attempt to betray _him_ , and then thought Loki dead – _again_ – after they’d worked together to save Asgard.

He wished Loki didn’t inspire so many different, conflicting emotions in him. Irritation. Exasperation. Protectiveness. And, despite himself, affection. Every time he saw Loki, part of him wanted to wring his brother’s neck and another part of him wanted to hug Loki and never let go. Loving Loki was _exhausting_ , damn it.

“It seems,” Loki said, spreading his hands in an elegant shrug, “that I am.” He put the crystal bottle stopper that Thor had thrown at him down on the small table by the door.

“You never cease to surprise me, brother,” said Thor.

“Well,” Loki said modestly. “I’d hate to think that I was getting _predictable_.”

Thor snorted. “You? Predictable? _Never_.”

As Loki approached him, Thor touched his new eyepatch again, feeling suddenly self-conscious.

Loki gestured at the eyepatch. “I meant it, when I said that it suits you.” He stepped forward, eyes glittering. “I may have another surprise for you.”

“Oh?” said Thor in mild alarm. Loki’s surprises were not like normal people’s surprises. Normal people, when they wanted to surprise you, perhaps bought you a beer, or did something nice for you. When Loki wanted to surprise you, it usually involved a life-threatening situation, sharp objects or nasty magic spells, and sometimes all three at once.

 

  
Things Loki has done to Thor:

 **At age 4:** Made Thor invisible for an entire day, causing a frazzled Frigga and Odin to turn the entire palace upside down looking for their son. Turned Thor visible again at dusk, where he got yelled at by his parents for making them almost frantic with worry.

 **At age 8:** Turned himself into a snake. When Thor picked the snake up to play with it, changed back into himself, laughed maniacally and stabbed Thor.

 **At age 14:** When Thor had brought his girlfriend back to his bedchambers, his curtains had miraculously come alive and tried to smother her. Thor had been so traumatized that he hadn’t bedded another girl for six months.

 **At age 23:** Turned himself into Thor and professed eternal love to Sif. (Thankfully, Sif had figured _that_ one out quickly and punched Loki in the face.)

 **At age 400+:** Freed a captive dragon, which Thor then had to fight.

 **At age 600+:** Discovered a plot by a lovesick enchantress to drug Thor’s drink with a love potion, _did absolutely nothing to stop it_ , then spent half a week cackling evilly before finally giving Thor the antidote.

 **At age 800+:** Used a sword that had once belonged to Surtur to turn Thor into a frog.

 **At age 900+:** Saved Thor’s life during a battle with the Dark Elves. Clearly that had been some kind of error on Loki’s part.

 **At age 1000+:** Stabbed Thor and tried to enslave Midgard. Thor’s Midgardian friends had not been pleased.

 

  
Thor eyed Loki warily.

“Perhaps, brother,” Loki said, “you should stop asking yourself whether I’ll end up back by your side at the end of all things, and start asking yourself _why_.” He smiled thinly. “I hardly understand it, myself.”

Thor stared at him. Loki looked back at Thor, expressionless. Thor fought back the urge to hug Loki; even though he'd already warned Loki that he might, he’d probably get stabbed for his trouble. He patted his front to make sure that he still had his breastplate on, just in case.

“I’m not sure I’ll like your surprise,” he said to Loki.

“I’m not sure you’ll like it either,” Loki said, advancing on him. Thor backed away slowly until he felt the wall of the bedchamber against his back. Loki kept moving.

“Er,” Thor said, when Loki was practically nose-to-nose with him, then Loki _kissed him_.

When Loki drew back, Thor was gaping at him. He licked his lips.

“ _That’s_ your surprise?” demanded Thor.

“Yes?” said Loki. “Weren’t you surprised?”

“Only because it was a _nice_ surprise for once!” said Thor.

Loki goggled at him. “What?” he said.

“The last time you wanted to surprise me, you _tried to kill all my friends_ ,” Thor said. “I like this surprise _much_ better.” He grabbed Loki by the collar, reeled him in and pressed their lips together again.

When they finally parted, they were both breathing hard, faces flushed.

“Thor,” said Loki.

“Yes?” said Thor.

“If you don't want this, tell me now,” said Loki. “Because if we continue, I may not be able to stop.”

“Do I _look_ like I don't want it?” said Thor, and, drawing Loki close, tumbled them both to the bed, kissing Loki hungrily. Loki removed Thor's breastplate with nimble fingers, tossing it aside as Thor struggled with the multitude of hidden zippers on Loki's form-fitting tunic.

“ _Damn_ it, Loki,” he muttered as he finally managed to get the infernal garment undone, peeling it off Loki.

“It's not very practical,” agreed Loki breathlessly, “but – _ah!_ ” he broke off as Thor bit into the curve of his neck, then kissed the spot he’d bitten, “ – but it’s _stylish_.”

“Mm,” said Thor, and carelessly tossed the tunic aside, cheerfully ignoring Loki’s yowl of outrage at this cavalier treatment of his clothing. Rolling them both over, he pressed Loki into the bed, dropping kisses on Loki’s pale, smooth skin. Loki promptly stopped yowling and started moaning instead.

There was a knock on the door.

“Thor, are y – ” said Valkyrie, opening the door. She blinked. From behind her, Korg stuck his head over her shoulder.

“Oh!” said Korg, peering interestedly at the entwined figures on the bed. Loki had managed to get most of Thor’s armor off, and Thor already had Loki entirely naked. “Is that some kind of Asgardian mating ritual? Hmm, interesting. I didn’t know they were mates. But, mm, I guess that explains it.”

Valkyrie, momentarily distracted from the scene in the room, looked up at Korg in puzzlement. “Explains what?”

“Why, that constant _tension_ between them, of course,” said Korg brightly. “It makes perfect sense now.” He waved an airy hand at the bed. Valkyrie turned back to the room just as Thor did something with his hand that made Loki moan loudly. One of Thor's bracers clattered noisily to the ground and slid across the floor, coming to a stop at Valkyrie's feet. Valkyrie looked down at it, then hurriedly shut the door.

“Is he ready?” asked Heimdall, striding up behind Valkyrie and Korg.

“He…may need a few more minutes,” said Valkyrie. There was another loud moan from behind the door. Heimdall gave the door an odd look.

“Right,” he said. “I suppose the people can wait a few moments longer to see their king.”

 

 

End.

 


End file.
